DNA Eva
by Grace1323
Summary: Shinji wishes for something until someone mysteriously teleports in his bedroom telling something...


Disclamer: For this story I put elements of DNA2 and Evangelion in a blender and mixed them together to make an AU world. I don't own DNA2 or Evangelion.   
  
DNA Eva by Graceomega  
  
Chapter 1 "A girl with a gun"  
  
"Ow!" yelped Touji as Hikari grabbed his ear at the end of the day. But it wasn't only Touji's ears she grabbed. She also grabbed an ear of Shinji's. Shinji filched in pain but didn't yelled consider he had endure worst punishment especially from Asuka.  
  
"What was that for?" yelled Touji. That wasn't a good response consider Hikari wasn't in such of a good mood. Shinji knew better than to speak against the class rep. Unfortunately for Touji, he often forgets who he was dealing with.  
  
"What did you say?!" bellowed the Mistress of Doom.  
  
"I uh I'm sorry!" pleaded Touji.  
  
"That's better," said Hikari sounding satisfied. She let go of the ears of Shinji and Touji.  
  
She started her ranting. "You both have been sneaking around the girl's locker room! Asuka told me all about it especially you Ikari, you went into Mana's dressing room!  
  
"I…I…"stuttered Shinji turning red and thought back how everything started.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Don't be such a wimp! Kensuke has always the best info available. He is the best conspirator and tactician we have! He also always has a back up plan in case something goes wrong. Plus we have to get your Japanese homework back from the thief, Asuka. You don't want to get a zero and a detention, do you?" said Touji.  
  
"I know but..," shuddered Shinji. Having detention was horrible. You had to come to school on a Saturday and wash all the windows, blackboard and every inch of floor.  
  
"Come on Shinji what could go wrong. We're your friends!" retorted Touji.  
  
"Oh ok. I 'm in. Thank," Shinji caving in.  
  
"Alright Shinji that's the sprit!" said Touji giving a slap on the back of Shinji's.  
  
"Here's the plan, announced Kensuke.  
  
"According to the schedule, in 30 minutes, there isn't any PE for any grade right now. Therefore the locker room must be empty. I will stand guard at the corner while Touji stands at the other corner of the door. You go in and get the paper from Asuka's locker. Simple as that. You got 5 minutes before anyone appears. Understand the plan?"  
  
Shinji just nodded.   
  
"Good we execute the plan within 25 minutes from now.  
  
[25 minutes later]  
  
The three stooges were in position. Kensuke on the left side of the girls' locker room and Touji was on the right side. Shinji was in front of the door. Kensuke was looking at his military style watch.   
  
"Ok now!" ordered Kensuke to Shinji.  
  
Shinji went into the girls' locker room with 5 minutes to spare.  
  
[girls' locker room]  
  
Ok Ok.. thought Shinji.  
  
Good thing these lockers are alphabetized or it would take forever to find Asuka's locker"  
  
He stroll down to the locker, he needed to find.  
  
Ah ha! There it is. Souryuu Asuka Langley. Now find the stuff. 4 minutes to go.  
  
(Looks through stuff.)  
  
Paper, books, hair clips, make-up. Wait since when she wore make-up… Oh yeah to make herself look GOOD. he grimaced at the thought.   
  
Damn where is it?  
  
[Out of the girls' locker room]  
  
"Kensuke, I'm worry there is only two minutes" said Touji.  
  
"Don't worry, he's an Eva pilot, he can pull it off…" said Kensuke hoping he was right.  
  
Then sees Asuka come at the corner.  
  
Oh no! Better to switch to plan B.   
  
"Touji!, Kensuke whispered urgently. "Plan B now!"  
  
"Roger!" Touji whispered back quickly. And they went. Plan B was to distract the coming person as long as they could for Shinji to complete his mission.  
  
They quickly went up to Asuka.  
  
"What do you want," sneered Asuka.  
  
"Well you are evil in taking Shinji's homework without his permission. You have no right to do that!" said Touji taking a stand. Kensuke wasn't brave as Touji but for helping to execute the plan he must stand against this devil. Touji's main job was the talking while Kensuke was to block the view of the locker room from Satan's daughter.   
  
"Why you!..." She started her diabolical ranting…  
  
[back to girls' locker room]  
  
" Ah ha! I found it!" exclaimed Shinji. He tucked it in his pocket and looked at this watch…  
  
ONE minute left! Crap must go now! He started to run.  
  
GO GO GO!  
  
( this was the thought of Shinji's as he was running to the door.)   
  
But then someone unexpected came up.  
  
*Blam*  
  
He smacked at the person knocking the person down.  
  
He staggered back from the impact and looked who he ran into.  
  
It was Mana Kirishima, who was on the gymnastic team. She wasn't the best on the team but she had very good balance and flexibility. That was her main strength. However her main weakness was that she lacked coordination. Thus, she was unable to make good landing judgment. Mana secretly had a crush on Shinji but she never had the courage to ask him right out in the public because well she was shy and fear of being rejected. While she was shocked seeing Shinji in a girls' locker room, she was thrilled. It was her chance to ask him out without anybody making fun of her….  
  
"HI Shinji!!!!" shrilled Mana happily.  
  
Shinji was shocked to see someone in the locker room. (Kensuke of course got the information wrong because he had forgotten that the gymnastic team had extra practice. )  
  
But it wasn't Mana he was shocked, it was what she was wearing. She was only wearing a bra and panty. This cause an overload to Shinji's circuit aka his brain and Shinji panicked.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" he yelled and ran straight for the exit like a manic.  
  
[out of the girls' locker room]  
  
"Hey who scream?!" questioned Asuka.  
  
"Hum," the two stooges said.  
  
Oh no, Shinji is in big trouble…  
  
*Blam*  
  
Shinji ran really fast out through the door into the direction of the two stooges.  
  
"Looks who it is!" Said Asuka with lots of sarcasm.   
  
"So what's making you panting so much?" She asked to the tired Shinji.  
  
Before he could open his mouth, Mana popped her head out and saw Shinji.  
  
"Hey oh Shinji! Come back I still need to talk to you!" called Mana.  
  
Asuka's eyes widen.  
  
"You all have been sneaking in the locker room?!" exclaimed Asuka.  
  
"Ah…" said the three stooges. (let's say they in hot water)  
  
"You were!" screeched Asuka. She knocked Touji who was the closest into Kensuke causing both of their head collide together and the two stooges were knocked unconsciously. Fortunately for Shinji he hyperventilated and fainted before she could take a blow at him.   
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Both of you are on kitchen duty! Now go!" ordered Hikari.  
  
"Yes ma'am" groaned Shinji and Touji.  
  
They went out to the cafeteria and talked to the head cook that they were sent by the class rep.  
  
"Ah! More students to help us?" exclaimed the cook.  
  
"Good Kensuke is in that room over there peeling potatoes. You will help him as well consider there are three barrels of potatoes. You take one barrel and peel the potatoes. He'll tell you where to put the peeled potatoes."  
  
They went to the door where the cook pointed and saw Kensuke.  
  
"Hey," they greeted.   
  
"Hello," said Kensuke. "The knife is on top of the barrel and throw the peeled potatoes in the green barrel here in front of me.   
  
Touji and Shinji complied and went peeling with Kensuke. Actually it was Shinji who did most the peeling. He was a very good at cooking food and many people say he would be a great chef. Shinji easily glide the knife over the potatoes taking the skin off. He was much faster than the other two. But he felt the need to help them because he was the one who got them here in the first place, if he didn't scream earlier that day.  
  
After a few seemingly long hours of peeling they were done. The head chef came and inspected her work. After being satisfied, the chef let them go.  
  
[Out of school]  
  
"Boy that was hard," said Kensuke.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it," replied Touji. "Say Shinji thanks for helping us. If it wasn't for you we would be staying there all night."  
  
"It's ok." Said Shinji  
  
"Well see ya later Shinji," said Touji.  
  
"Yeah see you tomorrow. Thanks for the help," said Kensuke.  
  
"Bye," responded Shinji as he waved Touji and Kensuke good-day.  
  
Well better go home now.  
  
He walked up to the gates of the school when he met someone.   
  
This someone was Ami Kurimoto. She was Shinji's childhood friend. She and Shinji had known each other when they were little and went to school together. Shinji lived in when Shinji's father, Gendo abandon him when his mom died. So the father of Ami Kurimoto took him in for the past ten years. Pretty much Ami was very happy to have a friend as Shinji because no boy would ever talk to her. She was more of a tomboy trying to mimic Shinji especially she liked his cooking. She knew he had a ruff life and always tried to help him out. She personally like him considered that he was different from the other boys. He was caring and never ever lied to anyone. But when Shinji's father called him to move to Tokyo-3 to work at Nerv, Ami and Shinji were sadden. Mr. Kurimoto seeing that they were sad thought the best thing was that they all move to Tokyo-3. He held a high position at Nerv as Financial Director. He was the middle man between the UN and Nerv for the money. He went to propose his idea to the commander who reluctantly agreed. The only reason was that the commander could not afford to lose Mr. Kurimoto as Financial Director. He was a very resourceful man maximizing whatever budget to its fullest potential.   
  
When Mr. Kurimoto told his children (he considered Shinji as his own child as well) about they were moving to Tokyo-3 together, they were thrilled. But course Shinji had to go in first to the city while they packed up and looked a home suitable.   
  
After Shinji had gone to Tokyo-3, he had to beat up an angle at his first day of visit.  
  
Of course after Shinji woke up in the hospital, his only real family was there. They greeted him and took him home. Thanks to Nerv, they were able to find a decent house free of charge. It was thankfully between the school which the children went and Nerv where the Shinji and Mr. Kurimoto worked.  
  
How Shinji know about Auska you may ask? Well let's say some while later he had a horrible time living with her during a cross synch to defeat the 7th Angel. At first he thought it would so cool living with the hot babe Captain Misato but found the horrors of her other side.   
  
Rule of thumb. HOT CHICKS DON'T COOK WELL.  
  
He had to clean her messy apartment as if he was the janitor. Also the cooking of hers was terrible. Shinji hoped Auska's cooking wasn't bad as Misato but he was wrong. She pretty much burnt everything while cooking while Misato added curry as a main ingredient while she cooked. The girls were extremely lazy. (I have no idea how they keep in shape consider they have such good looking bodies.)  
  
It wasn't very pleasant to be their butler. Do this do that, he was a house broken male obeying their orders. Eventually, he started to crack in fear of them especially the redhead. He was somewhat tolerant to Misato's teasing but always turned red and hyperventilated. But thanks to Ami, she was able to rehabilitate him to overcome any teasing thus making him mostly immune to Misato's bantering. Still he feared the redhead girl.  
  
"Hey Shinji. Well come on, let's go home" said Ami and she started to walk.  
  
"Coming," replied Shinji and he went up to her side. Then they both walked to home.  
  
"You know Shinji, you shouldn't have gone into the girls' locker room.," scolded Ami.  
  
"I know," said Shinji bowing his head down.   
  
"I just had to get my homework Asuka stole from me. I didn't know what to do. I thought Touji and Kensuke had the brightest idea in getting the paper back. I didn't mean to see Mana in her under garments at all…"  
  
"Don't worry, I believe you. You're not perverted as Asuka claims. Mana told me about it," answered Ami. Ami and Mana were best friends.  
  
She frowned at the word Asuka. She didn't personally like Asuka especially her attitude at all. She had a college degree but acts so much like a middle school kid.   
  
But she was indeed beautiful consider her good looks. Asuka was a fashion model who came from Germany. She was crowned as Miss teen Germany in 2014 before ever coming to Japan to official pilot an Evangelion. The first time she came here, all the boys except the three stooges, were crazy about her and left letters in her locker hoping to get a date with her. But of course she just those letters in a trash can and lit them on fire. The girls were amazed by her good looks and always asked her for cosmetic tips. ( Of course the two stooges Kensuke and Touji were able to make money off of her especially photos that she "posed" the first time they saw her on a ship.) This made Asuka extremely popular with the school crowd. Asuka was always proud and willing to help girls who needed help with fashion.  
  
Of course there was one girl Asuka didn't like. That girl's name was Rei Ayanami. She was also an Eva pliot. Asuka tried to convince Rei that blue was the lamest color and red was much much better. But all Asuka got from Rei was "If I'm told to."  
  
This caused Asuka to go on her ranting that Rei was the good model and commander's favorite. Not only that, since Asuka didn't like Rei, the student population didn't like Rei as well and never spoke to her. Boys thought Rei was pretty but it was something with her red eyes that made them scare. Every time when they tried to look at Rei, they become speechless and wetted their pants when they were hit by Rei's crimson eyes. Thus they ignored her.  
  
Secretly there was a poll rating girls by their eligibility of their beauty and worthy of dating. Asuka obviously was rated number one girl sought. Rei was ranked two well because she was an Eva pilot. Mana with her cuteness was ranked three. Amazingly Ami was ranked four on the chart. Actually Hikari would be ranked fourth but consider her job as class rep. made her too bossy. Ami and Hikari had brown hair unlike most girls who had black hair. Thus this made them somewhat unique. Ami had short brown smooth hair while Hikari had long frizzy hair.  
  
"Thanks Ami, I couldn't tell if you would believed me," said Shinji  
  
"Well next time you can tell me to get the paper for you if Asuka stole it. It's much easier and less suspicious for me being in a girls' locker room," said Ami smiling.  
  
"Thanks for the tip, I guess we're home," answered Shinji stopping in front of her house.  
  
"You're welcome .Yes indeed we're here. Let's get started our homework."   
  
"Ok"  
  
They both walked home and started their homework. Actually Ami helped Shinji on most of the homework. Shinji was not very good at any subject (except Japanese language) not even at sport. He was lousy at sport always slow and clumsy. It was thanks to Ami that help him understand many subjects. If she didn't help Shinji would fail lots of classes for sure. Ami didn't mind helping him because she enjoyed his cooking. It was worth helping him for such a delicious meal and dessert. Mr. Kurimoto wasn't at home because he had work to do at Nerv. So Shinji and Ami finished their homework and ate dinner out side of the balcony at night.  
  
[At the balcony]  
  
"Boy that was a good meal," said Ami  
  
"Heh you always say that," said Shinji smiling.  
  
Ah he's getting less depress, that's good. thought Ami  
  
"I know what the food is always good"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Shinij then looks up into the sky and sees a shooting star.  
  
"Hey Ami, look up! There's a shooting star," announced Shinji  
  
"Oh yeah! Make a wish Shinji, it may come true." Ordered Ami.  
  
Ami and Shinji both made a wish.  
  
I wish that someone will truly love me forever. It's been so many long years I had no love especially mother died. I'm always lonely. I truly hope I can find the one who can draw close to comfort. thought Shinji  
  
I wish Shinji could be happy. He's always seems to be so sad. The blue eyes of his always showed sadness. It sparkled only a few times in my life. I wish I could see his eyes sparkle more often. He had a tough life losing his mom and his father abandoning him. I know the feeling of losing a mother. I lost one too. Mother died when she gave birth to me. Even thought I could wish for myself for something, I would rather see Shinji be happy. He deserves it. thought Ami.  
  
"It's getting late we should go to sleep," said Shinji breaking the silence.   
  
"Agree, night Shinji."  
  
"Night Ami, said Shinji.  
  
They both went to their respected room and sleep for the next day.  
  
Ami in one room was sleeping peacefully but Shinji in the other room could not. Something was bothering him. He kept turning around the bed.   
  
Groan he thought. He tried to shut his eyes when he saw something. There was a bright light in front of his room.  
  
What is that? he wondered and widen his eyes. Suddenly a bight flash come out and blinded him for a moment.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Woah he thought after getting his sight back. What was shocked to see what was in front of him. There was a girl wearing white armor. Her hair had an aqua like color with sky blue mixed with light green. She had a magenta cape and most of her clothes were magenta like color in places where armor was not covering. She was holding a gun as well.  
  
"A girl with armor and a gun., Hi there!" he obliviously said but then thought a while that he was just seeing things and decides to ask questions.   
  
"Hey! Who the hell are you? What are you going in my… bedroom?"  
  
"I'm a DNA Operator. ID number D-2685IB765. I work in the shadow manipulating DNA. I came from many years form the future."  
  
Am I fully awake? But this dream is so real and the girl cute too. thought Shinji. But suddenly a thought hits him.  
  
"What DNA operator? I don't know any future! Now get out of my place!"  
  
"Clam down Mr. Ikari. You are my client. You in the future, asked me to come back and manipulate your DNA."  
  
"Why… why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Sorry this is confidential and I cannot tell you but I think you know better than me. You do want to be a better man, don't you?  
  
Shinji starts to think…  
  
"Ok sir! I don't have much time here (after looking at her watch). This bullet contains the DCM that you have chosen in the future. And now I am going to inject this bullet into your body… Don't worry it won't hurt and you will wake up as if this never happen"  
  
"This is ridiculous! Wait wait what is a DCM bullet? I don't wanna die now… at least not like this."  
  
*Shot fired at Shinji*  
  
"Sir… when you wake up, your DNA will be manipulated and your charm, knowledge and strength will grow rapidly. That is the effect of the DCM bullet or better known as DNA control medicine.   
  
You will understand and speak every language in the world."  
  
"Wait..I," Shinji starts to get queasy.   
  
"I didn't get…, will we meet… , meet again?  
  
"No! Since your future has been changed we will never meet again. Have a nice dream sir. I'm going back to the future. Take care!   
  
Shinji falls into a deep sleep while the mysterious girl teleports her way out of his room  
  
[Next morning]  
  
*ZZZ*  
  
*RING!!!!!!*   
  
Shinji wakes up.  
  
Ugh! What time is it? looks at clock.  
  
Better make breakfast quick and get ready for school. Gah! I hate school. Can't learn anything right. Wait a sec… it's so familiar…and I feel a little bit…unusual… Oh whatever …gotta start preparing!  
  
So Shinji prepares breakfast for himself and Ami. They both get dress for school and leave for another day of school.  
  
Unknowingly to Shinji, his DNA has gone a dramatic change as he walked to school with Ami.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Author notes:  
  
So how do you like it? This is my first long Evangelion fanfic I have written. Do you like the world I created? Is the writing style good or do you suggest any thing else I should improve? Please review! For the second chapter, I'll show you an aspect of Misato you never would expect to see. He he.   
  
PS. What is the color of Misato's car? I thought it was blue at first when she picked up Shinji but later when Misato came to school for a parent conference meeting, she had a red one. How in the heck did she get the money to get a new car? Could anyone tell me please? Thanks. One more thing what subject do you suggest Misato teach in class? 


End file.
